Last Life
by Tygra's Kitten Hina
Summary: They thought she was gone forever. She thought she lost everything. What happens when a group of alien Cat Warriors lead the girl on the path to her true destiny? Original series only. Lion-OxOC, TyChee, BenMyra.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_**Thundercats**__ are the sole property of __**Warner Brothers. **__All I own are anything that's not original to the show in the first place._

* * *

Last Life

**Prologue**

In the deep reaches of space a group of ships dotted the star filled velvety black void, each one carrying passengers from an ill fated planet. The vessels are on a journey to find a new home to begin life anew. One particular ship stood among the rest of them. The metal aircraft bore a red circle with the dark shape of a roaring cathead on its hull. It appeared larger than the other ships because it housed more than just a handful of members of the dying Thunderian race. Along with these Thunderian Nobles – or Thundercats – was something even more important than just the lives of the Thunderian Race. The ship was transporting the hopes, the dreams, and the very essence of what makes the Thunderians noble and peaceful. Everything that the Thundercats lived for, the knowledge of their race; everything… was all being carried in the form of the Code of Thundera.

Their precious planet of Thundera had come under attack and due to all of the tremors shaking the planet to its core, thousands of Thunderians had to evacuate the world, but not everyone were expected to escape the horrible misfortune. It still did not stop them from trying though. And while this was going on, Mutants from the planet of Plun-Darr had launched a full-scale attack.

All was quiet in the Flag Ship carrying the Thundercats and the precious Sword of Omen. Nearly everyone was on the Flight Deck, tending to the controls – all except for three, the young prince, Lion-O, his betrothed, Catlina, and their loyal nursemaid, Snarf.

* * *

"You should really get some sleep, snarf, snarf." A voice said from beside them. In the dimly lit room, she turned her head and saw them sitting next to her on the bed. Her best friend and future Lord of the Thundercats, Lion-O and their nursemaid, Snarf. Snarf's ears were folded down, making him look like a dog with a shaggy mane of beard of cream-colored fur gracing his chin. His red eyes stared worriedly at her, unblinkingly, as he draped his large tail over his hind paws. "Snarf… Lina, Lion-O, do not worry. Loyal ol' Snarf will be here for you. I'll protect you." His words did very little to quell her fears. The red haired Lion cub beside her just rolled his eyes in a cocky manner that would have any adult chastising him for his attitude.

"Lay off, Snarf. We're too old for naps and for nursemaids." Lion-O said chiefly. However, she could sense the fearfulness and worry in her friend's voice. Despite his cocky ways, Lina knew that the young prince was having just as much trouble believing everything that has happened to them. Snarf rose to all four paws now. He reached out and gently pushed both of his charges onto the bed.

"Both of you need your rest. So, sleep, or I'll bring Jaga in here." Snarf's stern tone made both Lina and Lion-O feel a bit reluctant about disobeying their nursemaid's orders. If Jaga was brought in, then it would spell trouble for the two of them. Despite his age and him being Lina's father and Lion-O's mentor, Jaga's presence always commanded immediate respect and whatever command he gives to anyone has to be obeyed. Of course, it was not to say that Jaga had a temper, but in the rare instances that he does become angry, it scares those in his presence.

Lion-O smiled sheepishly at the Snarf and he quickly laid back. "Alright, alright, Snarf. We'll… go to bed." The lion murmured. There was a light rustling noise as Lina laid down beside him. Feeling satisfied with himself, Snarf tucked his two charges in the bed before jumping off the bed and curling up on the floor.

"Good night, Lion-O, Lina; Old Snarf will be here when you wake up. Sweet dreams." These were the last words Lion-O and Lina heard their caretaker say before he drifted off to sleep. Lion-O turned his head and smiled at the girl beside him.

"We might as get some shut eye, Lina. Snarf's right about us needing some sleep. I'm kind of tired now, too." He said softly. The young Thunderian reached out and gently touched the side of his friend's face, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. "Night, Lina." Lion-O let out a soft yawn before rolling over and closing his eyes. It only took a minute for him to fall asleep and all became quiet in the room, except for the soft breaths of Lion-O and Snarf.

No matter how much she tried, Lina could not fall asleep. Instead, she laid there under the blanket next to him. Her blue eyes were open and she was wide-awake, her body refusing to sleep even for a second. She could hear the worried voices of the other Thundercats, especially that of her father, Jaga, and her teacher and friend, Tygra.

It was just several hours ago that they had escaped their home planet, Thundera. She strained her ears to hear the voices of the other Thundercats over the heavy breathing of Snarf and Lion-O.

"It's finished, Jaga." Said a deep, strong voice. It was the voice of the strongest warrior of Thundera, Panthro. Panthro, bearing the blood of the skilled fighters of the Panther Clan, was the leader of his tribe and he had a knack for mechanics and technology, too. His quick temper often times gets the best of him.

"Yes, any moment now, Panthro." Her father was the second voice. It was old, but full of wisdom and pride, but he, too, sounded worried. Jaga was the second in command to the late Lord Claudius, and Lion-O's teacher. He was also the current Lord of the Thundercats until Lion-O comes of age. All Thunderians revered him as one of the best fighters and protectors of Thundera. He was seen as a prime example of what every Thundercat should strive to be.

"Should we wake them?" The third voice was her teacher and friend, Tygra. He has been with her since she was born and he has taught her many skills that would help her in future as the Lady of the Thundercats. Tygra was always calm, collected, and full of brotherly advice. Tygra was from the Tiger Clan – a proud Clan with highly deadly intelligence and deadly mind powers. But what really set Tygra apart from the other Thundercats, aside from his age, are his shy mannerisms and his ability to assess the situation and act quickly.

"No, why upset the children needlessly, Tygra?" Asked a female voice. It was full of deep pride but lilted with much warmth that anyone would be glad to hear. It was the quickest and strong willed Cheetara, born to the psychically inclined Cheetah Clan.

Lina slowly and carefully made her way out of the bed. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she crossed the darkness of the room. If Snarf caught her, the said nursemaid would reprimand her like no tomorrow.

The young Jaguar finally came to the door where she was able to hear more of the conversation. It was a good thing her small body was built for stealth. All of Tygra's lessons on sneaking up on people and remaining in the shadows were paying off. She knelt onto one leg, remained silent, and still so that she could better hear the conversation going on in the flight deck. She wanted to know what was going to happen to all of them.

"No, if they are to rule than they must learn to take the bad with the good. Go and fetch them, Cheetara." Her father ordered.

Lina's heart skipped a beat at hearing Cheetara's footsteps entering the hall and she quickly scrambled back to the bed, avoiding stepping on the sleeping Snarf's tail in the process. Once in the bed, she snuggled back into the sleeping Lion-O's side and closed her eyes, feigning sleep. She heard the sound of the door to the bedroom sliding open, allowing Cheetara to enter.

She soon heard Cheetara's soft voice calling to her and Lion-O, and she felt her childhood friend stirring from beside her. "Lion-O, Lina."

"Oh, Cheetara." Lion-O let out a soft yawn as he sat up.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but Jaga bids me bring you to him." Cheetara said softly. She watched as Lion-O stretched his arms to the ceiling before turning to Lina.

The red haired youth quietly reached out and gently touched the side of her face. "Come on, Lina. It's time to wake up."

His touch felt soothing to Lina's cheek, but she was already awake. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up as well. It was at this time that Snarf woke up as well. The red and yellow furred feline purred with a whimper as he watched his two charges rising off their bed. "Hey, where are you going? Lion-O and Lina need their sleep." He whined, getting to his hind feet.

The trio stopped at the door and they looked back at Snarf, Cheetara was the one to address the nursemaid's question. "They will have ample opportunity for sleep on this voyage, but now it's important for them to join Jaga on the Flight Deck." The Cheetah Woman moved her hand in the direction of the Flight Deck as an indicator.

Snarf was persistent still. "Nothing is more important than a young cub's rest."

Lion-O rolled his eyes and dismissed Snarf once he and Lina reached the door. "Let up, Snarf, huh? We're practically grown up." The young lion replied before following Cheetara out of the room with Lina holding onto his arm.

"You really are turning into an old nanny, Snarf." Cheetara said before leading the two cubs out of the room.

"Easy for you to say. You're not responsible for Lion-O and Lina's welfare. Snarf is. Just let them come down with a fever or the pip or something..." Snarf said, watching them leave. Snarf's ears drooped. "… and who gets all the blame? Snarf, that's who. Snarf snarf." Snarf said under his breath as he followed the trio.

The two of them were fully awake once they have reached the flight deck. Tygra was the first to notice them coming in. The tiger smiled as Lina ran to his side, throwing her small arms around him in a hug. Tygra laughed a bit, scooping the girl up into a small bear hug briefly before setting his future Lady back onto her feet. "Have a good nap, did you?"

"Now is not the time for pleasantries. Come to my side, children." Jaga sounded slightly annoyed but he was more worried than anything.

The two cubs did as they were told and walked up to the old Jaguar's side. "What's up, Jaga?" Lion-O asked as they stopped next to him.

"Watch the telescreen, children." Lina's father said softly, placing his hands on their shoulders.

She stared wide eyed at the computer monitor. There was a red planet on the monitor's display, spots of fire shooting up from its surface. She could hear the thousands of souls that were to die on Thundera.

Beside her, a red haired youth looked on as well. Golden brown-red eyes saw the same image as her. The boy opened his mouth, addressing a Jaguar Thunderian behind them. "Watch what Jaga? That planet? What's happening to it?" The twelve year old asked.

Lina found herself staring at the telescreen in shocked silence as the red planet on the screen exploded and Lina hid her face into Lion-O's shoulder. She could practically feel the pain of the planet itself as it exploded.

Feeling her trembling, Lion-O placed an arm around her waist and looked away. It pained him as well. They had lost their entire planet and their families or rather what was left of them. "W-what was that?" Lion-O stammered in surprise, his golden eyes going wide.

Lina whimpered as her father answered her friend's question. There was pure sadness in Jaga's voice as he placed his hands on both Lion-O's and Lina's shoulders. "That was Thundera, children… the planet we call home."

"Thundera? But…" Lion-O could not find the right words for what he was feeling. His father and practically the entire Thunderian race had stayed behind on planet Thundera. Tears were starting to shine in the young prince's eyes. The Lion blinked them back.

He could not show his emotions, or at least he felt that he had to be strong for his friends, especially for Lina. He could feel Lina's tears soaking into the tan fur on his shoulder as he held her and comforted her. As the future Lord of the Thundercats, he would have to be the strong one and he would be the one responsible for all of the doings of the others. Lion-O had to be strong and keep a cool head.

"Yes, children, Thundera is gone, but the Code of Thundera will live as long as you, the Lord and Lady of the Thundercats carry it in your hearts. It will be your sacred duties to rule according to that code in our new home…wherever that will be. Justice, truth, honor, loyalty." Jaga said softly, his brown eyes resting on his daughter and student.

Lion-O seemed to get a surge of confidence and he crossed one arm over his chest, "We will, Jaga. We swear it; I mean we'll try, right, Lina?" When he looked over at Lina, he saw his friend clinging to his arm still. Lina nodded meekly while keeping her face buried into the side of his shoulder.

"Yes, I know. It is an enormous responsibility for one who is not yet a man. But fear not, children. You two are not alone. The nobles gathered here, Panthro, Cheetara, Tygra, even Wilykat and Wilykit will be teaching you the skills you need...to rule wisely and well. They will be with you every step of the way. Now, both of you come with me." His cape swished a bit as he turned around and started walking. Jaga crossed the bridge of the ship and walked through the door with the two cubs following him.

Snarf, who had climbed up onto a nearby ledge, let his ears drooped in sadness. "No mention of old Snarf, I notice. Snarf, snarf. Go ahead, just take all the glory, and leave it to Snarf to clean up after you. I don't mind."

"There is something else you must see, Lion-O, Lina, the most important part of your heritage." He heard Jaga say in passing and he trailed after them.

Lina allowed Lion-O to lead her into the room and despite that, her father was talking to all of them; she did not seem to hear him. She was lost in her thoughts and the painful emotions that came from everyone in the room. Sadness, confusion, and anger. Not everyone really knew each other on a personal level but still, everyone in this room knew each other one way or another. In addition, they all have one goal in common: To establish their race and survive. Ok, so maybe that is actually two goals but still, they were the only ones left behind.

It was not until she heard her father calling out to her she was brought back to attention. Lion-O had gently nudged her in her side to get her attention. When she looked up, she saw that everyone in the room were now wearing some kind of magical clothing and were wielding their own special weapon. Lion-O now held the Sword of Omens in his hands, though she could see every muscle in his body tightening as he tried to lift up the sword.

"It will not be long before the Sword feels natural in your hands." Jaga said softly in his calm fatherly voice. He then looked at Lina, his crimson gaze locking with her blue ones. "And as for you, Lina, my daughter." He whispered.

Lina watched as her father walked over to the stand that the Sword of Omens and Cat Claw once were and he picked up a cloth bundle before approaching her. The oldest of the Thundercats held out the cloth bundle to her. She saw her father's lips curl into a soft smile as his eyes shined with loving warmth.

She shyly took the cloth bundle. Feeling something hard through the brown cloth, she peeled back the top layer and found a long thin katana still in its sheath. The Thundercats emblem was engraved on the hilt of the sword. Her eyes widened at seeing her mother's weapon. Although she was quiet, a small gasp managed to escape her lips and she looked back at her father, a questioning look grazing their depths.

"This was your mother's. I have kept it since her death. I was waiting to give it to you when the right time comes, and now is that time. Wield this blade with passion, Lina and it will serve you well." Her father said softly.

A loud crash rattled the entire ship before she could respond, making everyone snap to attention. The Thundercats all rushed out of the room, and amidst the confusion, Lina found herself being left behind in the room with Lion-O and their nursemaid, Snarf. Lion-O tried to go with them but Jaga ordered him to stay behind. Lion-O kicked at the door out of frustration until he had calmed down some. Lina backed herself against the wall and slid down to the floor, burying her face into her upraised knees. Snarf's ears drooped as he came to Lina's side and rested his hands on her lap, "Don't worry, Lina, everything will be fine. Old Snarf will protect you and Lion-O, Snarf snarf."

Lina just shook her head in silence and began to tremble. There was no use in trying to comfort her. She knew what was going on. The mutants had managed to track down the flagship and they were now locked in battle with the others. The corner of Lion-O's lips curled into a frown at seeing Lina trembling and he joined Snarf and Lina on the floor. He sat on Lina's other side. Slipping an arm around her, the lion drew her closer and hugged her. "It is all right, Lina. Jaga and the others will be ok. They won't let the mutants come in…" There was a loud bang against the metal door and Lion-O instantly jumped up, his hand going to the Sword of Omens that was lying beside him.

Snarf yelped and jumped to his feet. The yellow fur on his back bristled a bit as his entire body became tense. "D-don't worry, kids. Old Snarf will protect you." His ears laid flat against his head as the door finally came open with another bang. There standing in the door way were three mutants, led by a Reptile-like mutant.

"Well, well, look at what we have here. Two cubssss and their little pet." Hissed Slythe, his golden slits for eyes staring at them mockingly. The other two mutants laughed. It was at this point that Lion-O, still struggling to lift up the sword, glared at them and he grabbed the bottom of the Sword of Omens, putting all of his strength behind it.

"Get them." The leader of the mutants ordered. The other two mutants stepped forward with a net in hand. Snarf growled and leapt at them, but the net was thrown at him, ensnaring the feline.

"Snarf!" Lion-O cried out. The twelve year old looked on in mild shock and anger, watching as the mutants pulled the net towards them with Snarf struggling to break free. His golden brown eyes filled with anger and he got a better grip on the Sword of Omens. Gritting his teeth with determination, Lion-O slowly lifted the seemingly heavy weapon, willing the Eye of Thundera to come to life.

Seeing that Lion-O was struggling still, Lina rose shakily to her feet and walked up behind her friend. She grasped Lion-O's wrists, using the little bit of strength she could muster to help him lift the Sword of Omens. She could feel the heaviness of the blade and Lion-O's body trembling under the weight. As soon as she touched Lion-O's hands on the hilt, the red eye on the hilt of the Sword flickered to life and it began to glow.

The mutants had all stopped dead in their tracks at seeing the Thundercats symbol rising from the sword and into the air. It was then that Slythe's two cohorts, Monkian and Jackalman scrambled to get away, dropping the trapped Snarf in the process. Slythe hissed angrily at his companions, "Where are you two idiotssss going?" The reptile growled but he saw the symbol as well and ran.

Lion-O breathed a sigh of relief, though his legs felt a bit like jelly as he placed the sword back onto the pedestal and walked over to a struggling Snarf. Lina followed him. She helped Lion-O untangle their nursemaid from the net. Once he was free, Snarf jumped into Lina's arms and put his arms around her, hugging her.

"Are you two alright?" Snarf whined, looking his two charges over. Lion-O just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"We took care of them Snarf. So, quit worrying so much." The prince replied, and he grinned at Lina. "Right, Lina?"

A faint blush rose on Lina's cheeks and she nodded. The girl quickly buried her face into the side of Snarf's face, earning a loving purr from her caretaker. It was at that instant that the door opened and her father's voice met their ears.

"Lina! Lion-O! You two are unharmed?" The old Thunderian asked in mild alarm as the others appeared in the room behind him.

Lion-O let out a soft laugh as Snarf jumped into his arms and hugged him next. "Snarf took a few bumps, but we took care of them." The young Lord replied. His gaze traveled to Lina, who had joined his side and hidden her face into his shoulder. She was being shy again. Lina's shyness made Lion-O's heart melt with happiness, but before anyone could do or say anything else, Lion-O and Lina were rushed out of the room where they proceeded to help their friends with whatever repairs that were needed.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the control room, where Panthro, Cheetara, and Tygra were was waiting. "How bad is it, Panthro?" Jaga asked, approaching the said Cat Warrior.

Panthro stroked his chin in silent thought as his other hand pushed a button on the control panel before him. "I managed to repair most of the damage the Mutants have caused, but the navigation is shot." He replied. The panther Thunderian pushed another button, changing the screen on the monitor. "We won't be making it to the galaxy we were aiming for, but all's not lost. This galaxy has one planet that seems livable. The third one out."

Lina clung to Lion-O as she stared curiously at the display of nine planets and a huge star. She blinked at seeing nine planets silently circling endlessly around what she thought was the sun of this galaxy. Panthro continued with his explanation with Tygra backing him up, allowing Lina's mind to wander a bit.

The girl was brought out of her silence by her father's sudden declaration, or rather his order. "It's decided, all of you must continue the journey in the Suspension Capsule while I remain behind to pilot the ship manually." Jaga's voice was sharp and no one could deny his orders. Once Jaga gives out an order, the rest of them must obey.

Lina felt her eyes tearing up and she shook her head. She had a bad feeling about this. The others seemed to feel her pain for everyone protested, but there was no getting out of it. Lina found herself being led over to a Suspension Capsule by her teacher, where he hugged her.

"Don't worry, Lina. We will all be here when you awaken. Everyone will arrive on Third Earth together." Tygra said quietly as he gently shut the glass of the capsule. He then walked over to his own pod and slipped into it. He knew these words were a bit empty. If the vision he received were correct, then his beloved student would have to endure a test set by the Eye of Thundera, which will take her away from him and the others. He closed his eyes with a heavy heart. All he could do was hope that Lina passes the test and that the Thundercats would find her. _Good luck, little sister._

* * *

Once everyone fast asleep in the Suspension Capsules, Jaga walked over to the one containing his daughter. He stared at her through the glass, sadness filling his red eyes with tears. Lina mirrored his movements of placing a hand on the glass. "Papa." Her voice squeaked as her blue eyes locked onto his crimson colored ones. Jaga took in a deep breath before speaking. He could not bear to let his daughter see him like this.

"Lina, my daughter." The jaguar whispered gently, refraining from shedding a single tear despite his eyes burning with tears. "You must be brave and stay strong. The Eye of Thundera is about to test you and Lion-O both. What the test is, I do not know but I have done all that I can to keep you safe. I had missed most of your childhood, but I am to blame for that. I just hope you never lose yourself in this test and remember that I was always proud of you. I love you, Catlina."

Lina's eyes widened at seeing him lift his free hand to the button, though she could only see his hand from inside the capsule. Her heart leapt to her throat and fear gripped her entire body, holding her with an icy cold grip. She never liked being in small enclosed space such as this suspension capsule. "P-papa! No!"

The light sleeping gas that streamed into space pod cut off her words. The gas was odorless, tasteless, and invisible to the naked eye as it slowly clogged all of the young Thunderian's senses. Her eyes became heavy with sleep. She could not hold out any longer. The more she resisted, the harder it became to stay awake. Lina could not hear the last words that her father spoke to her through the barrier that kept them apart. Her father's voice became a faint, distant echo that was muffled and indistinguishable as sleep finally embraced her and led her into the darkness.

"Be brave my daughter. I will always be with you. Remember that." He said these words with all the love he could muster. If only he could tell her all that was in his heart. The Jaguar touched two of his fingers to his lips before pressing them to the glass, wishing he were placing a comforting kiss on his child's forehead. He then walked off to the pilot seat where he spent the remainder of his life, guiding the Thundercats' ship to what would soon become their new home.

* * *

**Hina: **I've had this story posted here awhile back (it was sometime last year I think), but now that I've rewritten it some, I decided on reposting it again. And yes, the prologue contains scenes from the very first episode. I spent all of last summer rewriting the first ten or so chapters of _Last Life _and this is the result. Thanks for reading and the next chapter will come soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Last Life

**Chapter One**

_Dreams_

_Will they survive? Where are they now_? All of this seemed to do nothing, but spawn more questions with no answers in sight. With these questions burning strongly in her mind and the dream quickly fading from her brain, she rolled over onto her other side and opened her eyes. She laid there for a few minutes longer, pondering the questions that she almost never thought of. Both her mind and her body would not let her fall back asleep. Her mind was wandering and her body was itching to do something.

Catrina let out a soft sigh as she finally decided to get out of bed. It was half past midnight and the screen on her TV had faded off to that snowy fuzzy screen that signified the end of the movie she had been watching. The TV was the only source of light in her room as she sleepily rolled over again. Sitting up, Catrina reached out a hand for a small sketchbook sitting on top of her nightstand. A black shadow of a cat encased in a red circle adorned the cover of the sketchbook. It seemed familiar – no, it was familiar. She just couldn't place where she's seen the symbol before. All she knew was that this cat symbol has always been on the notebook and it always brought comfort to her whenever she looked at it.

Catrian got up with the sketchbook in hand and searched for the light switch along the wall close to her bed.

Thunder could be heard sounding off in the distance, though it was far away, as she liked. Catrina let out a soft yawn as she walked along the wall, trying to blindly to find the light switch. She heard a loud cat yawn nearby. Her eyes flickered over to the large form lying in the middle of her room on the floor. It was a large tan furry body with a long tail that flicked every once in awhile. A male lion was barely out of the cub stage. Her lips formed into a big smile at seeing the lion sprawled out.

"Kassim, what are you doing laying there, you lazy thing?" She asked with a shake of her head. Kassim just moved his head, barely lifting it as he stared at his mistress with his amber eyes. Kassim was an abandoned lion cub that Catrina's stepparents had found around the same time they had found her, which was about a year ago.

She shook her head again as she gently stepped over the lion's tail, being careful not to trip over him. She finally came to the door where her hand reached out and flipped up the switch for the lights. The sudden brightness of the room made the thirteen-year-old blink a few times before her vision adjusted to the lights.

Kassim just simply stretched out more with a soft grunt before his sleek body rose off the ground. She could see his muscles rippling under his fur with every graceful movement her feline friend took.

"Why can't I be graceful like you, you overgrown kitten?" Catrina teased, sitting back into her bed. She had to get this dream down on paper before it left her mind. Sitting back onto the bed, the girl flipped open the book. The first page she saw was a picture of a two young kids around her age. One was obviously her while the other was a boy with a wild red hair resembling the mane of a lion's,golden cat like eyes, and the cream colored fur covering all of his body. Again, this seemed familiar. For the boy was smiling brightly while the girl next to him just offered a small smile.

Catrina finally flipped to an empty page, took a pencil into her fingers, she started to sketch the image that was burning in her mind. It was of the the young biy wielding the sword from her dreams. She couldn't sleep. Not even after finishing the drawing. Unable to sleep, Catrina rose off her bed once more and walked across the room to her dresser. A mirror was hung on the wall over her wooden oak dresser. When she looked into the mirror, she saw herself reflected back at her.

A messy tangle of light dirty blond hair, sky blue eyes, and lightly tan skin stared back at her. Despite her somewhat cat-like eyes, and her slightly odd teeth, Catrina thought she was a normal thirteen-year-old girl. Only she looked slightly different.

Picking up her brush, Catrina tried to run the brush through her hair but found that it would not obey her. She felt like a teenage boy trying to tame his wild hair while getting ready to go on a date with a girl he really liked, only to find his hair sticking back up a few seconds later. Only in her case, her hair never really moves, except for when the wind is blowing, and every lock felt as soft as a kitten's fur.

Catrina finally gave up on her hair and just stretched her arms a bit. She was about to turn away from the vanity mirror when she saw her velvet catlike collar around her neck in the mirror. A brown strip of velvet cloth was clasped snugly around her neck as it held a small pendant. The pendant was red with the black shadow of a cathead with its mouth open.

What was really grabbing her attention was the way it faintly flashed red. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at seeing the pendant flashing rapidly. It seemed like it was giving off a distress signal. Catrina just shook her head at the thought. It sounded so Science fiction to her.

She quickly wheeled around on the balls of her feet and turned off the light as she did so. She walked back over to her bed and slipped back under the slightly cold covers. Exhaustion ached at her body the instant she laid down. She allowed sleep to claim her within a few seconds.

* * *

Catrina was asleep for barely an hour when the door to her bedroom opened and she heard the floorboards creaking slightly under the weight of her visitor. She nearly shivered a bit as the covers were lifted and the bed squeaked softly under the weight of the intruder. She already knew who it was. It was her eight-year-old stepsister, Samantha.

"Cat, you still awake?" Came the little third grader's voice. When she did not answer, Samantha, also known as Sammy, reached out and gently shook her sister. "Cat, cat!"

Catrina's eyes fluttered open and she rolled over onto her other side to look at her sister. She blinked a bit, trying to focus her vision in the darkness.

"For Gods' sake, Sammy, what is it?" She asked, not meaning to sound irritable. She did not like being woken up after having gone back to sleep. Kassim, who had climbed up onto her bed and laid at the foot, opened his eyes a bit but sprawled himself out more and just fell back to sleep with the tip of his large pink tongue hanging out. Sammy's eyes widened in fright at a sudden thought and she grabbed onto her sister's nightshirt.

"The aliens are coming to get us. They're going to abduct us and use us for their experiments." Sammy whined. She always had an overactive imagination. Her long brown hair ended in soft curls at her neck as she looked up at Catrina with large green eyes filled with fear and anxiety.

Her sister's words annoyed her, but Catrina was the only one home with her since their parents were out on a vacation for their twelve-year wedding anniversary. Catrina sat up now, causing the blanket to slip off her shoulders. She looked at the younger girl and slipped an arm around Sammy, drawing her closer into a half hug.

"Sammy, you've been watching too many alien movies. Alien and Predator aren't going to take over the earth, aliens aren't coming to cause destruction, and Will Smith isn't going to save the entire earth from Aliens along with the Men in Black. All of this is from you watching too many movies."

"B-but I saw a flashing light up in the sky, no three of them!" Sammy cried out. Her bottom lip poked out. She could tell Catrina did not believe her.

"Airplanes have lights on at night so that the people at the airports know where they're at and us too." Catrina said with a yawn behind her clawed hand. She shook her head at hearing her little sister's words of protests and she just lay back down, rolling over so that her back was to Samantha.

"Well, then Space Pirates are coming to loot us!" Sammy said worriedly. She looked over at Catrina's bedroom window nervously and she pulled up the blanket over her head as she snuggled into her sister's back.

"C-can I sleep in here with you, Cat?" She asked, trying to hide the fear in her tone.

Catrina yawned again and nodded, "If you quit the talk of Space Pirates and aliens." She murmured softly, drifting off to sleep.

Sammy nodded and curled into her sister's backside. Catrina may not have been her real sister, but she often thought of her as one. She did not even care that her sister did not even look completely human. She was just glad that Catrina was there to protect her and be there with her. Sammy let out a soft yawn and she finally allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

A loud crash from somewhere downstairs woke the girls up. Sammy opened her eyes and she felt a tingling presence in the house. Feeling scared, she turned to Catrina and gently shook her, whispering in her sister's ear. "Cat, I heard a loud noise."

Catrina groaned in her sleep. She did not quite hear Sammy's voice let alone feel her sister shaking her gently. When her sister starting crying, Catrina opened her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy with sleep as she looked over her shoulder at her sister and just groaned a bit. She was always a heavy sleeper. Only a thunderstorm could wake her up.

"It's probably just Kassim going to his water bowl. You know 'ow he always knocks stuff over with his tail." She said sleepily.

Sammy looked over and saw her sister's feline companion still at the foot of her bed, his tail hanging over the edge of the bed. She shook her head, her small hands shaking Catrina's shoulder again. "But Kassim is still in bed with us. Sis, please? I real-"

This time a loud crash could be heard from their parents' bedroom across the hall and Catrina had definitely heard it. Kassim jumped to his feet at hearing the loud crash, he bared his fangs, hissing, and growling in the back of this throat as his fur bristled up. He could smell the fear coming off the two girls and the unfamiliar scent of whoever was in the house.

Catrina sat up. Throwing the covers off her, she slowly and quietly rose off the bed. She shuddered at feeling the chilliness of her floor under her bare feet before making her way to the closet. Kassim started to get off the bed at the corner of her eye, but she looked over her shoulder and shook her head at him.

"No, Kassim; stay here with Sammy." She ordered. The teenager turned her head back around once she sensed that Kassim was going to obey her. She gently and quietly snuck to her closet and picked up her bat that lay inside. She then walked across her room and gently opened the door just enough to see out into the hall without being spotted. Her eyes widened at seeing three humanoid creatures roaming around the hall. One looked like a reptilian humanoid and another looked like a strange ape or something.

Catrina immediately pulled herself back n when the reptile alien turned around and looked at her straight in the eye. She heard them talking but it was hard to make out what they were discussing. Though she knew it was about her because the reptilian mutant had cried out for its friends before she had closed the door. She quickly ran back over to her bed and took Sammy into her arms.

Sammy's green eyes widened in fright and she hugged her sister's neck tightly.

"C-cat," She whimpered. Catrina just shushed her while leading Kassim over to the window. She managed to open the Bay Window and Kassim was the first to jump out onto the ledge. She followed him. Sammy clung even more to her sister in fright. She did not take very well to heights, but as for Catrina, Catrina did not mind since even if she fell, she would be able to land on her feet. It is just a matter of retaining her balance when she would land.

"Hold on tightly, Sammy." She whispered to her sister. Sammy nodded and did as she was told. Catrina took in a deep breath as she looked down at the ground below. She could see the front door lying in the middle of the yard. The Space Pirates had obviously just ripped it off its hinges and tossed it there. She did not know why they were raiding her home or what they were. She just knew that she had to protect her little sister.

A voice in her heart was reminding her of an unknown code of honor that was somehow instilled into her from her unknown childhood.

"_Justice. Truth Honor, Loyalty are what makes up our laws. We live by the code. Honor all promises and laws. Loyalty is forged by trust and faith. A Thundercat never ignores those in need. We must all uphold justice and get rid of all wrong doings that others have done. Live by these laws and everything will fall into place."_

Catrina gulped again but a dark shadow fell over them and she saw a strange ship overhead. It was at that very moment that the door to her bedroom was blasted open and the Space Pirates came rushing in. Startled by one of the mutants swiping at her with a massive hand, Catrina shrieked and took a step back. Her left foot slipped off the edge and she started to fall backwards with Sammy still in her arms.

Kassim let out a loud roar before sinking his fangs into the Reptile Mutant's arm and clawing at it. He immediately released the mutant before biting into the back of Catrina's nightdress to keep her from falling off the window ledge. The silky fabric ripped and he was left with only a piece of the dress in his mouth as Catrina and Sammy fell the twenty-foot drop to the ground.

* * *

**Hina: **I know I got the Code of Thundera mixed up a bit, but I wrote this story a few years back before I was able to get the DVDs and I was going by my memories of the show and what various websites told me about the website, and since this slightly different version of the Code seems just as good, I'm leaving it. My special thanks goes to **Heart of Demons **for being the first reviewer. Thank you. And I thank everyone as well. The next chapter will be posted soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Last Life

**Chapter Two**

_S.O.S._

It was quiet in the Cat's Lair. Everyone was fast asleep, all except for one person. Tygra. Tygra found that he could not sleep. Not that he would be able to if he wanted to. He had spent the last several months of sleepless nights searching through the Thundercats' Computer for any distress signals or any kind of sign that she was still alive. One of their own had somehow gone missing during the Mutants' attacks while they were fleeing Thundera. It was his student and close friend, Lina.

His dark red gaze watched the computer screen as many colors flickered across its surface. It was scanning all lines of communications on the radar for her. He felt that his student was still alive somewhere. Even after Panthro had told him that she might as well have been dead, but they had found Pumyra, Lynx-O, and Bengali didn't they? Moreover, they were still alive and well. So, maybe there was a chance, no matter how big or slim, that she might be alive as well.

Whenever a Thunderian had a strong feeling on something, then they are to act on, even if it seemed impossible or illogical. Maybe Jaga had accidently pressed the wrong button shortly before he _faded_ away and that simple mistake had sent his daughter somewhere safe. Only she just was not with them.

Tygra quickly tapped on the keyboard interface, his fingers flying across the numerous buttons as he input some new possible coordinates. However, no luck. He even had Mandora keeping an eye out for any distress signals from anyone or even Lina herself. He got an inkling feeling that Lina would not be her old self-when they find her.

Exhaustion itched at his eyes but he refused to give up. Tygra let out a soft growl of a yawn and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before pulling up his chair. He could not stop not while the others were still asleep and not with this inkling feeling still burning in his heart. If Lina had died then he would have felt it. Hell, even Lion-O would have felt it as Lina's betrothed.

Tygra was so caught up in his work that he had failed to see two naughty Thunderkittens watching him from behind the door. Usually his telekinetic powers would help him sense if someone was watching him and he would be able to quickly hide what he was doing to address his visitors. Wilykit frowned a bit, her red eyes narrowing slightly as she leaned against her older twin brother.

"He's at it again, Wilykat." She whispered quietly. She had been worried about their oldest member doing all of these secret late night searches on the computer. Ever since they had found the three new Thundercats, something had clicked within Tygra and he became more quiet and distracted. His mind had been preoccupied with something else. He had often had a lapse in thought during their council meetings.

Wilykat crinkled his nose a bit, his own eyes narrowing slightly as he watched the determined Tygra at work. He finally looked at his twin. "What do you think he's lookin' for?" He asked, with a scratch to his ear. He watched the concern break across his sister's face.

"I bet it's Lina." Wilykit said softly. She tore her gaze away from her brother's and felt a pang in her heart. "She's been missing for too long, Wilykat. Where do you think she could have gone? Is she…really _dead_? " She could barely say the dreaded word without breaking out into tears. It hurts to have actually thought that one of their own was dead rather than be missing completely.

Lion-O and Tygra had both gotten angry that Panthro even said that she was dead if they had not found her by now. It was then that a rift had started forming between the three. Tygra becoming obsessed with his computer work, Panthro immersed himself in his training and tweaking all the Thunder Equipment and Lion-O had been, well, sulking. Cheetara had tried to keep the peace between everyone, but even her kind words were at a loss. Life had been stressful in the Lair lately and to top it all off, Mumm-Ra had been too quiet, as were the mutants and the Lunatacs.

Wilykat frowned and he slipped his arms around her, drawing her to his body in a hug. "Hey, if Tygra and Lion-O believes that Catlina is alive then, she is. I believe she is, too. Heck, we all do, Kit." He pulled his sister's face to look at him and wiped her tears with his hand. "Panthro believes it; he's just hurting like the rest of us."

"Y-yea." Wilykit managed to smile through her tears and she gave a weak nod. "Thunderian law Number 23: _Never give up hope._" She stated, remembering the laws that had been instilled into them and their fellow Thunderians since the beginning of time.

"Uh, right. I mean, yea." Wilykat blinked a bit but he forced himself to smile anyways. He knew all the laws but he did not know which law was what number. He left the entire know-it-all attitude to his little sister while he relaxed about trying to remember this sort of stuff.

Wilykit cracked a grin at her twin, giving him a knowing look. "You didn't know that, Thunderdork." She said as they stood up now. She shook her head at seeing Wilykat blush and she smiled more. She was glad that Wilykat was there to cheer her up.

"Come on, we have to get to bed before Tygra or one of the others catches us." Wilykat stood up as well and he took his sister's hand into hers before leading her away.

The automatic door opened as she stepped into the room. Cheetara saw the Thundercubs quickly darting into their room out of the corner of her eye. The blonde Thundercat just merely shook her head with a small smile. She knew they were worried about Tygra and the others. Not wanting to start anything or punish the twins, Cheetara pretended not to notice them and walked past their room as she made her way to the computer room to check up on Tygra.

Tygra was very quiet and muttering a few curses under his breath. His confidence was sinking lower now. There seemed to be no hope for finding her. His eyes narrowed as he finally sensed someone coming. The blue clothed tiger man quickly turned around, ready to scold the Thunderkittens when he noticed her standing a few feet away. He sighed in embarrassment at seeing Cheetara's knowing gaze.

"I know what you're going to say, Cheetara and I'm not giving up." Tygra said before she could say anything. He turned back to the computer and began to type again.

"Oh?" Cheetara raised an eyebrow with a small frown. She was getting really worried about her friend. "Who says that I was going to tell you to give up?" She asked gently. Her voice was soft and quiet as she stepped closer to Tygra. She reached out with her left hand and touched his shoulder.

Her touch caused Tygra's body to become tense. Cheetara smiled faintly as she finally got within his reach. Tygra gripped the edge of the table at feeling the woman's hand on his shoulder. It was not that he did not like being comforted by her or anyone else; he just did not want to break down in front of anyone. Tygra was always seen as the one who kept his emotions in check. He was the heart of the Thundercats so to speak.

Tygra took in a deep breath, his body rattling from the intake. He focused his gaze onto the keyboard below. "I have to find her, Cheetara. She is alive out there. I just know it." He whispered softly.

"I know and we'll find her." Cheetara whispered back. She started to rub his back gently in hopes of easing his tension. "But you really need to get some sleep, Tygra. All of these sleepless nights are unhealthy."

It was then that he pulled away from her. Tygra pulled up his mental shield and locked it airtight so that she would not be able to see his mental strain. "I can't. I have to _find_ her, Cheetara." Tygra said gruffly. He lifted his head and started to scope out another part of the galaxy on the satellite's radar. He needed to find her and fast. He was not going to give up.

The satellite came to another part of the galaxy when an alarm went off. Cheetara looked up at the red flashing lights as Tygra quickly scanned all the security cameras. He frowned at finding no sign of an intruder. There was no one outside or inside the Cat's Lair. Everyone was asleep or rather they were in their rooms to say the least.

"What could've triggered the alarm?" Cheetara asked over the wailing and screeching of the alarm. She looked over her shoulder at the doorway as the other Thundercats ran into the room. Lion-O was the first to arrive.

"Cheetara, Tygra. What happened?" Lion-O asked, his eyes were filled with worry but his face was grim as he entered the room. Lion-O had his hand over the hilt of the Sword of Omens, ready to draw it out in case of an attack.

Tygra ignored the presence of the others for a few seconds as he logged off the security cameras. This seemed more like a distress signal. Furrowing his eyebrows, he quickly pushed a few buttons. His eyes widened when he saw what the distress signal was about.

"Tygra? What is it?" Cheetara asked, walking back up to him. She could sense his mixture of emotions, but at least he was showing some sign of life now for Tygra turned back to the others. A smile was Tygra's lips as he answered the question that everyone seemed to be seeking answers for.

"It's a Thunderian distress signal." Tygra felt his heart jump with happiness, or rather hope. He knew that all of these late nights of no sleep would pay off now. He knew it was her. That inkling feeling was telling him it was her.

Wilykit and Wilykat cheered, hugging each other with laughter as they chanted. "We found Lina! We found Lina."

For the first time in a long time, everyone was happy and the tension between Lion-O, Panthro, and Tygra had disappeared. It felt like a huge burden had been lifted off their shoulders and Panthro even allowed himself to smile as he nodded.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's fire up the Feliner and go get her." A wide smile graced Panthro's face and with a loud cheer from everyone, the Thundercats went off to prepare for the trip.

* * *

Lynx-O could hear the sounds of the Feliner's engine rumbling as he used the Braille board control system to carry him and his kinsmen to the set coordinates that Tygra had given him. Panthro had been working on the Feliner for the past few months. And after several flight attempts and whatnot, the Feliner was finally ready for lift off to space.

They had been traveling through space towards First Earth for at least a few days now. Lynx-O keeps his nonexistent gaze forwards as he prepares the Feliner to enter the atmosphere. "Do you really think Lina is somewhere on this planet, Tygra? Lord Lion-O?" The old Thundercat asked in a raspy voice. His whiskers quivered a bit as he spoke. His clawed hands remained on the Braille board.

"No, we know she's there." The two said in unison. Lion-O blushed faintly while Tygra just gripped the arms of his seat. His entire body had become tense again and he sat there, his gaze focused on the image on the computer display. He wanted his findings to be right.

A blue planet that seemed much like Third Earth loomed in the distance. Wilykat's eyes went wide at seeing the image. "What planet is this?" He asked, his red eyes staring in wonder at the planet.

Lynx-O was the one to answer. "This is First Earth. Its climate and atmosphere is much like Third Earth, only this seems to be much more populated with people like the Warrior Maidens of the Tree Top Kingdom, or so says the information I'm getting." The old Thundercat replied, as the Feliner's radar seemed to hone in on the signal. The loud beeping of the distress signal was louder now, signifying that they were close.

"It's beautiful. As far as planets go." Wilykit's eyes widened in wonder now too. The picture on the computer changed, as they were now able to see specific details of their target location. Dusty plains filled with lots of grass and wildlife such as the animals that resembled those of Third Earth could be seen but everything seemed to become a big blur on the screen for the gravitic warp of the ship's engines seemed to carry them to the location of the distress signal at the speed of light.

Pumyra seemed to lose her footing and she stumbled back a bit, only to be caught by Bengali. Blushing a bit, she quietly thanked him and regained her balance. She still clung to him just in case the ship jerked forwards a bit.

The Feliner finally came upon a small suburban community with many houses but its satellite honed in on a two-story house that seemed to stand out from the rest. Lion-O and Tygra both stood up in shock at what the monitor displayed now. Slithe and his cohorts were seen through heat vision radar, chasing two girls. Getting a small tingling sensation in her soul, Cheetara rubbed her temples to keep an oncoming headache at bay.

"Cheetara?" Panthro questioned, staring at her with concern now.

"It's Lina. She's in trouble." The female Thundercat whispered quietly. She nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a loud scream on the monitor.

Tygra immediately got out of his seat, with his whip in hand. The girl he thought was Lina was about to fall. "Lynx-O, open the door now and bring us closer." Tygra said hurriedly as he ran to the door.

"Tygra!" Lion-O followed him, but it was already too late. Lynx-O had opened the door and Tygra had already leapt out of the Feliner.

Catrina's eyes widened as she fell backwards. There was a sense of fright that reverberated through her body. She felt Sammy clinging to her for dear life. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and the blood seemed to rush to it as well. The teenager held her stepsister closer, trying to turn over in mid air so that she could land on her feet, but it was not working. She could not concentrate with all the blood pounding in her ears.

"Hold on, Lina!" A voice yelled. Catrina looked up and much to her surprise, she saw a strange space ship flying over head but a tiger-like man had jumped out of its side door and was now falling towards her. Her whole body shook as the man caught her and her sister in one arm. In one instant, he cracked his whip, making the end of the whip to trail from the hilt he held in his hand and the actual whip flew to the branch of a nearby tree. With the whip's end wrapped around the thick tree branch, she felt the three of them swinging to the tree trunk.

The blue clothed tiger man had managed to retract his bolo whip and he landed with perfect catlike grace as he landed on his feet on the ground. Sammy gripped her sister's nightdress and buried her face into her neck. Her entire body was trembling. The three space pirates seemed to retreat at the sight of Catrina's rescuer for in the next instant, she saw a huge beam of light hitting them and they were forced to disappear into an invisible spot in her yard.

Catrina's eyes widened, as what she thought was her neighbor's yard had quickly faded away into another air craft, only it was like shoddy looking. Catrina just held Sammy closer to block the strong gust of wind from the Mutants' ship as it rose off the ground. She closed her eyes, burying her face into Sammy's hair. She could not believe that all of this was happening. It seemed like one big dream that she might get after watching many science fiction movies or something, but no matter how many times she willed it, she could not wake up.

The ship flew off with a loud roar and what seemed like an idle threat from the reptile mutant. It took a few minutes for Catrina to regain her senses. Her rescuer finally released her since he had hugged her to his body to block the wind as well before he looked down at her. A big smile was on his face as he looked down at her now. She could see relief written on his face.

"Thank Thundera, you're safe, Lina." He said happily. He went to touch her again when Catrina just stumbled back, trying get away from him. Sammy was trembling in her arms, whimpering from the shock, and some other people had rushed out of the house now.

* * *

**Hina: **I know it's been a little while, but I hope everyone's enjoyed the update and I thank Hearts of Demons for reviewing again. Thank you.^^


	4. Chapter 3

Last Life

**Chapter 3**

Her eyes widened as she looked at the strange group of people, including the one who had saved her from falling. She was at a loss for words in the presence of these strangers. With her mind reeling and the adrenaline coursing through her body, Catrina just stared at them with Sammy clinging to her. She could see them now that the sun was starting to come up. They all seemed to resemble cats, only they were shaped like humans and the symbols they wore on their clothing. The familiar black cat with its mouth open against a red background.

"Who…who the hell are you people?" She asked. Her blue eyes went wide with confusion as Sammy slipped out of her arms. Her sister grabbed onto her side as she looked between the catlike warriors. They all seemed vaguely familiar but she could not place them with all the chaos that had been going on. Catrina felt her knees beginning to buckle.

Sammy tried to keep her sister up but failed as she found herself being taken down by her weight. "C-cat! Now's not the time to faint!" Sammy knew that her sister would often faint from complete confusion, but this was the first time they had been attacked by alien space pirates or whatever those mutants were and lived to tell about it.

Seeing that his owner was about to faint, Kassim jumped off of the second story ledge and made the twenty foot fall before running over to Catrina's side. He walked up behind her and eased himself onto the ground with Catrina resting against him.

Catrina gave Kassim a small smile. "T-thanks, Kassim." She murmured softly into his fur.

Tygra had found himself stepping back at seeing the lion coming out of nowhere. His heart sank a bit at the girl before him not remembering him or anyone else. He cleared his throat, ready to speak when Lion-O beat him to the punch.

"You don't remember us, do you?" The Lord of the Thundercats asked in slight confusion. He, too, felt a little down, but he suppressed the sadness in his tone as he asked that question.

With Sammy sitting beside her and Kassim supporting her, Catrina looked at everyone again. She felt a headache coming on, but she shook her head to clear it and at his question. "N-no, not really. I can't actually remember my own life before this year to tell you the truth." She replied, petting Kassim's head as he licked at her shoulder.

The two youngest Thundercats both looked at each other before turning back to the scene before them. Tygra looked beyond upset, as did Lion-O and everyone else just seemed purely confused at her words. Wilykit looked away again, trying to hide her tears. It was very rare that a Thunderian would completely forget their heritage, life, or anything about themselves. The only possible explanation for Catrina, or Lina if she was Lina, not being able to remember anything is that she had forced herself to forget or she suffered a serious blow to the head.

Tygra knelt beside her. Worry graced his feline features, as he looked Catrina directly in the eyes. Her blue gaze locked with his red one. "We are the Thundercats. I am Tygra and the others are Lion-O, Panthro, Cheetara, Wilykit and Wilykat, Bengali, Pumyra, and Lynx-O." He said gently, pointing at everyone in turn. He frowned again at seeing the strained look on his former student's face. He watched her screw her eyes up in concentration, obviously trying to remember them or anything about herself.

Catrina just shook her head again. "I'm sorry, I still can't remember. Those names sound familiar but…" She sighed and leaned back against Kassim and closed her eyes. "All I have are these weird dreams and even then I don't know if they are memories or just dreams."

Sammy gently tugged her sister's sleeve to get her attention. "Cat, remember that thing you were found in?" The eight year old asked quietly. Catrina looked over at Sammy out of curiosity.

"Thing?" Catrina echoed. Her mind was completely reeling with confusion now. All eyes turned to Sammy as the little girl stood up. Sammy grabbed her hand and pulled on it while doing the same to Tygra.

"Mama and papa found you a year ago in a space pod or something and when they brought you home, papa put it away in case something happens." Sammy led Catrina and the Thundercats into the garage, where various tools littered in one corner of the room.

Panthro raised an eyebrow in slight interest as he noticed the pieces of technology littered on the workbench and table. "So, who's the tech whiz?" He asked. Catrina frowned a bit as Sammy released her and Tygra to walk over to a nearby shelf.

"Dad's the tech whiz. He works with computers and stuff and he likes tinkering with things." Catrina replied as she reached up to turn on the light bulb that hung over head. She had to jump a few times before she was able to grab the string that tied into the base of the light bulb. Her eyes widened when she looked over at Sammy. Sammy had climbed up onto a pile of boxes and her foot was at the edge of one while she stood on her tippy toes to reach for some unknown object on the top shelf. "Sammy! Look out!"

It was already too late. The box under the girl had slipped off and Sammy started to fall backwards. Her brown curls of hair seemed to come undone from the ribbon she wore in her hair as her small hands reached out to grab onto something. Catrina tried to run over to catch her sister, but Wilykat had leapt off the railing of the stairs that he and Wilykit were sitting on and he caught her first.

Sammy blushed a bit as she looked up into the Thunderkitten's eyes. Wilykat sighed in relief, relaxing a bit. "That was close." He said more to himself than to anyone else in the room.

Catrina relaxed a bit, but she narrowed her eyes as she walked up to Wilykat and her sister. Her gaze was focused on the brunette in his arms. "Don't ever do that again, Samantha! You know that you're supposed to ask someone for help if you need something that's out of your reach!"

Tears filled Sammy's green eyes and she looked away, "I-I'm sorry, Catrina." Her voice came out as a small whimper as she buried her face into Wilykat's shoulder.

Catrina mentally cursed herself while putting a hand to her forehead. Everything that had happened was putting a big mental strain on her nerves. The cat girl took in a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly, willing herself to calm down before she opened her eyes again. She gently took Sammy from Wilykat and hugged her sister. "No, don't be." Catrina whispered while rubbing Sammy's back.

"By the way, what were you trying to get, Sammy?" Catrina asked, feeling something between them. Her sister held up a small circular object that reminded Catrina of a communicator of some type. Like her pendent and the symbols that were on the Thundercats' outfits, it had the same black cat against a red background, only the communicator was blinking red like her pendant. "Where…?"

"Papa was tinkering with it a few nights ago, and it came off of the clothes you wore when he first found you." Sammy answered as she wiped her eyes. "For the first two months, all you talked about was Thundera and your friends." The little girl then gently slipped herself out of her sister's arms and walked over to another corner of the garage where a something big was hidden under a big dusty cloth. Sammy pulled off the cloth, causing the dust to fly up.

Catrina sneezed a few times, as did a few of the Thundercats before she was able to see what was hiding underneath a cloth. It was a solid metal space capsule with a glass window on it and it was about the size of an average sized man. Maybe a bit bigger.

Lion-O's golden eyes widened in surprise at seeing the suspension capsule. He watched in silence as Panthro stepped forwards and grabbed the space pod with much ease. Panthro walked away from the group a bit and grunted slightly as he placed it on a nearby table. After looking it over for a bit, he finally turned his gaze to the others.

"This is definitely one of the Suspension Capsules from Jaga's ship." The grey-blue Thunderian said, after prying the said object open and looking inside of it.

"So, does it mean that she's Lina?" Lion-O asked a second later. He turned his gaze to the Thundercat Technician with a hopeful and yet curious look that swam in his amber depths. His red mane-like hair followed his head's movements as he studied the inquisitive look in his friend's crimson gaze.

Panthro put a hand to his chin, going into thought at hearing Lion-O's question. "I think that would be up to you and Tygra to decide since the two of you know her best, and Tygra is the one with the mental bond with her."

Catrina frowned as the adult Thundercats all started talking amongst themselves about her while she, Sammy, and the Thunderkittens were left to stand there. She did not liked being talked about when she is just standing right there. "Ok, so even Thunderian adults do the same thing as human adults." She said loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the room, "Talk about someone who's standing right here and ignore the kids in the room, only to leave them to get into trouble. And then when they finally realized what the kids get into, they will get mad and rant about how kids are supposed to learn responsibility?" She twirled her finger in a circular motion as if to indicate something, "It's an endless cycle of hypocrisy."

Sammy's eyes widened and she immediately grabbed onto her sister's side. She did not want to any trouble to be started. Catrina was known for her bold and outgoing personality. At least to her, she was. "C-cat, it's not nice to say stuff like that." She whispered quietly at seeing Panthro giving her sister an annoyed look that was border-lining anger.

Catrina blinked and gave a nervous smile as she raised her hands in defense. The look she was getting from Panthro was one that all adults would often give to children when annoyed or when the children were in trouble. And right now, she could tell that she was in trouble. She blinked in confusion when she saw his lips curl into a smile and Panthro let out a small laugh.

"Only a student of Tygra would say something like that." Panthro smiled and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "But I'd never figure you to have grown so bold, Lina." The warrior laughed again.

Catrina just shook her head while scratching the back of it. "Um, it's Catrina now, that is _if_ I am Lina." She replied softly. She felt somewhat more relaxed knowing that some part of her knew that the Thundercats meant no harm to her, but Panthro was still intimidating with just his appearance alone. She then looked at Tygra in mild confusion and curiosity. "And…what's this about a mental bond?"

Tygra felt his heart sink a bit lower at hearing Catrina say that as he began to answer her question. "Whenever a Thunderian is born, they are assigned a mentor, depending on what kind of powers they exhibit upon being born. I became your mentor when you were barely an hour old and we share a mental bond." He explained.

His words just made Catrina raise an eyebrow and her curiosity melted into confusion and disbelief. "So, you can read my mind and I can read yours?" She guessed, tilting her head to the side. She just blinked silently while trying to lock onto this _mental bond_ that Tygra and Panthro mentioned.

"No, we can just sense whenever the other's in trouble and be able to find each other rather quickly. A lot of Thunderians have mentors." Tygra now smiled at her, seeing that her gaze flickered with interest.

"Uh-huh, and am I a Thundercat then?" Catrina asked, her gaze flickering between Lion-O and Tygra now. Lion-O shifted uncomfortably on his feet for a second before looking straight back at her.

"Yes, you are. You're a Thunderian and a Thundercat." Lion-O answered resting his arms at his sides.

"Well, that's enough for me, for now." Catrina said nervously. She picked up Sammy and started for the door, "Time for us to get back to our lives because none of this is making sense."

"Cat! It does to make sense!" Sammy replied as she hung upside down from her sister arms. She was lucky that she was wearing her pajama pants instead of a nightdress.

"No it doesn't. We're still dreaming and I need some coffee to wake me up." Catrina carried Sammy into the kitchen now. "Either that, I need a good slap or a good pinch."

Sammy reached up and pinched her sister's arm with a giggle. "There, is that real enough for you?"

"You little…" Catrina shot her sister a playful glare before setting her onto her feet. The pinch did hurt though and falling from her second story bedroom with those Space Pirates swiping at her was real enough for her. She looked over when she heard some footsteps coming up the short set of steps from the garage. Cheetara had stepped in, along with Lynx-O, Pumyra, and Bengali.

"Catrina, is it? We were wondering if we can stay here for a few days?" Cheetara asked politely as she stepped into the kitchen first.

"Um, yea. I don't see why not but don't you all have to go back to…your home?" Catrina blinked in confusion at the woman's question.

"Actually, the Feliner is still in its prototype stage and I need a day or two to make sure it's in top condition before we actually go home." Panthro said loudly as he, Lion-O, and Tygra emerged from the Garage.

"Well, then I guess you all can stay." Catrina bit her lip nervously, but she cracked a smile as Wilykat's stomach let out a hungry growl.

"My stomach's starving! Do you have anything to eat?" The Thunderkitten asked with a faint blush as everyone seemed to laugh.

Catrina smiled with a nod. She quickly ushered everyone, save for Sammy and Kassim out of the kitchen so that she could cook. She then turned to her sister with a grin. "Well, Sammy, we have a lot of people to cook for, think they'll like my omelettes?"

Sammy giggled and nodded as she got onto the stepladder beside her sister. "Of course they will. You're a great cook, Cat."

Catrina laughed a bit as the phone rang. She smiled more at seeing her sister's face light up. Sammy squealed and quickly jumped off the stepping ladder to run over to the phone. "I'll get it!"

"No, you will not!" Catrina yelled, racing over to answer the phone as well. Sammy beat her to the phone hanging on the wall and she picked up the receiver, but she handed it to Catrina with an innocent smile. She had been eagerly awaiting a phone call from their parents all week and this had to be them.

Catrina rolled her eyes at her sister blowing a silent raspberry at her while taking the phone from her. "Hello?" She asked, keeping her tone polite as Sammy held onto her arm while standing on her tippy toes to hear the conversation. The voice on the other line was soft and barely audible as it spoke. Catrina had to strain her ears just to hear the words that were being spoken.

_"Is this the Maxwell residence?"_ The voice asked in a whispery tone. Sammy watched her sister's lips curl into a slight frown, showing off the tip of her catlike fangs. She tilted her head to the side, allowing some loose strands of her hair to fall over to the other side of her face as the conversation continued. Kassim just curled up in his favorite spot next to the kitchen stove as he closed his eyes for a small catnap.

"Yes, might I ask who's calling?" Catrina asked back, hiding the puzzlement in her tone. There was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and she did not like it. It made her feel slightly uneasy. She could tell that this was not just a friendly call. Her fingers tighten around the receiver as the woman's voice hesitated before going on.

"_This is the International Airlines, and I'm sorry about the news I'm going to tell you."_ Catrina frowned more now. The uneasy feeling felt like a cold ice ball that was beginning to melt from being in the heat of the desert. She did not like where this conversation was headed.

"What news?" The thirteen year old felt her eyes beginning to water but she blinked them back as the soft voice spoke once more. Sammy frowned now too as she heard the confusion in her sister's voice. She saw the one called Lynx-O coming in and taking a seat at the table. For someone so blind, he sure could get around so easily.

His whiskers or beard twitched with every slow breath he took. Lynx-O could tell that something was wrong. He had originally set out to ask for a glass of water, but seeing as how the girls were currently having a conversation on the primitive communicative technology, he knew he would have to wait. However, things did not sound good. He could sense the sadness creeping up on the older girl and practically hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"_The airplane that your parents were on was headed to New York when it had malfunctioned. The plane had simply stopped and…There were no survivors."_ That was all Catrina had heard for she released the phone, letting it swing on the twisted and curly cord as the big ball of ice in the pit of her stomach had finally melted.

Sammy frowned more and she slowly reached out for Catrina's arm. "Cat? What's wrong?" She asked softly. The tears that flowed down her stepsibling's slightly furry cheeks took the eight year old aback. "Catrina?" Sammy squeaked gently in a pleading tone. She did not like the sudden silence that her sister had slipped into. It was discomforting and uneasy to say the least.

Catrina just shook her head mutely before slamming the phone back onto its hook and running out of the house. She felt her entire body trembling now. She had not felt this kind of pain in her heart in a long time. At least not since she was little when her birth mother had died and that was a lifetime ago.

* * *

**Hina: **Another update. I wanna thank my readers for being so patient. Thank you. I'm still going to update my other stories eventually. I just gotta find a way of getting the updates off of my laptop and onto all of the other writing sites I joined. So, please patient.


End file.
